The present invention relates to a process for preparing immobilized lipase, to the immobilized lipase itself and to a process for enzyme-catalyzed conversion in the presence of the immobilized lipase.
Lipases can be used in solution as enzymatic catalysts for converting substrates. Immobilized lipases are distinguished from free lipases by having an increased stability and useful life on carrying out the reaction continuously and batchwise, and by easy recovery of the catalytically active species in batchwise reactions.
It is known to immobilize lipases by adsorption onto a solid support. It is also known to prepare immobilized lipases by contacting polyolefin particles with an aqueous solution of a purified lipase.
EP 232 933 describes the immobilization of a purified lipase from an aqueous solution by adsorption onto hydrophobic thermoplastic polymers such as, for example, aliphatic polyolefins. The immobilized lipase is used for fat hydrolysis.
WO 90/15868 discloses the immobilization of purified Candida antarctica lipase from an aqueous solution by adsorption onto aliphatic polyolefins which have been pretreated with organic solvents. The immobilized lipase is used for ester synthesis.
In WO 94/28118 a nonionic surface-active substance is added before immobilization of the purified lipase on hydrophobic support materials.
All prior art processes have the disadvantage that the lipase is purified to remove other proteins, enzymes and other cell constituents from the crude lipase solution before the immobilization on the solid support. This purification step by precipitation and chromatographic processes is time-consuming and costly.
In addition, the immobilized lipases prepared according to the prior art have a greatly reduced activity compared with the free lipases and must be reactivated by adding, for example, surface-active substances.
Addition of surface-active substances is also necessary to activate free lipases in organic solution which have been purified from a crude lipase solution according to the prior art (WO 95/17504).
In addition, the useful life of the immobilized lipases prepared according to the prior art is still not optimal.
It is an object of the present invention to remedy the described deficiencies and provide a novel simplified process for preparing immobilized lipase and novel immobilized lipases which have optimized properties and have been prepared by a simplified process.
We have found that these objects are achieved by a novel process for preparing immobilized lipase, in which a crude lipase solution is contacted with polyolefin particle.
A crude lipase solution means, for example, a lipase solution which contains more than 2% by weight, preferably more than 5% by weight, particularly preferably more than 15% by weight, of impurities such as, for example, other proteins, other cellular constituents of the lipase-producing organism or residues of nutrient media. The lipase can be present in aqueous solution or else in aqueous buffer systems or in organic solvents such as, for example, in optionally halogenated aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons such as, for example, toluene. An aqueous crude lipase solution is preferred.
Preferred aqueous crude lipase solutions are, for example, culture broths obtained by cultivation of a lipase-producing organism in an aqueous nutrient medium, or obtainable by dispersing and/or homogenizing a lipase-producing organism or a lipase-producing cellular tissue, such as, for example, of an animal organ or of a plant, in an aqueous solvent containing, where appropriate, a buffer or other lipase-stabilizing ingredients.
The crude lipase solution is preferably purified, before contacting with the polyolefin particles, to remove cells by methods known per se, such as centrifugation or filtration.
The contacting takes place, for example, by introducing the polyolefin particles into the crude lipase solution.
When the crude lipase solution is contacted with the polyolefin particles, the lipase is adsorbed onto the polyolefin particles. It was surprising in this connection that polyolefin particles have a very high selectivity for lipases so that there is adsorption from the crude lipase solution onto the polyolefin only of the lipase and, where appropriate, its fragments and notxe2x80x94or only to a very small extent (usually  less than 2% by weight)xe2x80x94the other proteins.
The adsorption step is thus also a step to purify the lipase from the other proteins and enzymes in the crude lipase solution, so that another purification step before the immobilization on the solid support can be omitted for the crude lipase solution. Besides simplified preparation, the immobilized lipases prepared in this way have the following advantages over prior art immobilized lipases:
The immobilized lipase has a longer useful life.
The addition of activated substances such as, for example, oleic acid is no longer necessary and brings about no increase in activity.
It is possible in principle also to use further purified crude lipase solutions for the process according to the invention. The crude lipase solution can be purified, for example, up to the point where addition of oleic acid to the immobilized lipase again brings about a jump in activity.
Suitable purification steps are all conventional processes for protein purification such as, for example, ion exchange chromatography, molecular sieve chromatography, hydrophobic chromatography and precipitation methods.
However, it is preferred to use an unpurified, cell-free crude lipase solution in the process according to the invention.
Accordingly, a preferred process for preparing immobilized lipase is one in which the crude lipase solution is a cell-free culture broth which is obtainable by
a) cultivating a lipase-producing organism,
b) where appropriate subsequently dispersing and/or homogenizing the organism in a solution and
c) subsequently removing the cells.
A lipase-producing organism means an organism which is able by nature or through genetic modification, for example by insertion of a lipase gene into the genome of the organism, to produce a lipase. Organism means microorganisms, plants and animals, as well as cellular tissue of animal or plant origin.
Preferred bacterial and fungal lipases are derived from organisms of the genus Aspergillus, Arthrobacter, Alcaligenes, Bacillus, Brevibacterium, Pseudomonas, Chromobacterium, Candida, Fusarium, Geotrichum, Humicola, Mucor, Pichia, Penicillium, Rhizomucor, Rhizopus or Thermus.
Particularly preferred bacterial and fungal lipases are lipases from the genera and species Arthrobacter sp., Alcaligenes sp., Aspergillus niger, Aspergillus oryzae, Bacillus cereus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus coagulans, Brevibacterium ammoniagenes, Burkholderia plantarii, Candida antarctica, Candida cylindracea, Candida lipolytica, Candida utilis, Candida rugosa, Chromobacterium viscosum, Fusarium solani, Geotrichum candidum, Humicola lanuginosa, Mucor sp., Mucor japonicus, Mucor javanicum, Mucor miehei, Pichia miso, Rhizopus nigricans, Rhizopus oryzae, Rhizopus arrhizus, Rhizopus sp., Rhizomucor miehei, Rhizopus arrhizus, Rhizopus delemar, Rhizopus niveus, Penicillium acylase, Penicillium roqueforti, Thermus aquaticus, Thermus flavus, Thermus thermophilus, Chromobacterium viscosum, Pseudomonas sp., Pseudomonas putida, Pseudomonas fluorescens, Pseudomonas cepacia, Pseudomonas burkholderia or Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 
Preferred animal and plant lipases are pig pancreatic lipase (PPL) and wheatgerm lipase.
Particular preference is given to the lipase from Pseudomonas burkholderia (former name: Burkholderia plantarii) or Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and the use of Pseudomonas burkholderia or Pseudomonas aeruginosa as lipase-producing organism.
The cultivation of microorganisms or plant or animal cell cultures can take place in a manner known per se, for example by fermentation in a nutrient medium which, besides nutrients, trace elements and, where appropriate, antibiotics, contains, for example, a buffer system to stabilize the proteins and enzymes. It is usually possible in this case to omit step b), the dispersion and/or homogenization.
Plants, animals and cellular tissue of animal or plant origin, such as organs or parts of plants, can be cultivated in a manner known per se, for example in nutrient media or in animals, and be harvested or isolated in a manner known per se. The culture broth is then preferably prepared in a manner known per se by dispersing and/or homogenizing the plants or cellular tissue in a solvent, preferably in water or an aqueous buffer solution and subsequently removing the cells.
Polyolefin particles mean particles of polyolefins. Preferred polyolefins are homopolymers or copolymers of optionally substituted olefins such as, for example, ethylene, propylene, butadiene, butene or octene. Particularly preferred polyolefin particles are particles of polypropylene such as, for example, polypropylene particles obtainable under the name ACCUREL(copyright) (from Akzo via Enka AG, Obernburg, Germany).
The size and the void fraction of the polyolefin particles is not critical. Preferred particles have, because they are easier to handle, a size of from 100 xcexcm to 2000 xcexcm, and particularly preferred particles have a size of from 200 xcexcm to 1000 xcexcm. The void fraction of the polyolefin particles is advantageously 40%-80%, particularly preferably 60%-70%, very particularly preferably 65%.
The pore size of the polyolefin particles is preferably 0.01 xcexcm to 1 xcexcm, particularly preferably 0.05 xcexcm to 0.5 xcexcm,
The lipase loading of the polyolefin particles is not critical. The preferred loading at which the maximum amount of lipase is adsorbed and not too much lipase is lost in excess depends on the nature of the polymer and can be found by routine tests. In the preferred use of polypropylene particles, a loading of 2 mg-6 mg of lipase per g of polyolefin particles is preferred, and a loading of 4.2 mg of lipase is particularly preferred.
The influence of the pH of the crude lipase solution on the degree of loading is not critical. High degrees of loading are achieved at a pH between 4 and 7. A pH between 4.5 and 5.5 is preferred, and a pH of 4.8 is particularly preferred.
The influence of the ionic strength of the crude lipase solution on the degree of loading is likewise not critical. High degrees of loading are achieved with an ionic strength of less than 500 mM. An ionic strength of less than 300 mM is particularly preferred.
The optimal duration of the loading process depends on the lipase and the nature of the polyolefin particles and can be determined by routine tests. The final degree of-loading is usually reached after a contact time between the polyolefin particles and the crude lipase solution of 4 to 6 hours.
The immobilized lipases prepared by this process can be employed directly in the enzymatic reactions described hereinafter. Activation, for example by addition of oleic acid, is unnecessary.
It is advantageous for the immobilized lipase to be purified, before use in a reaction, to remove unadsorbed material, for example by washing with a suitable solvent, such as, for example, water. The immobilized lipase can then, where appropriate, be dried by methods known per se, such as, for example, by drying in the air.
The invention further relates to an immobilized lipase obtainable by the preparation process described above.
The invention further relates to a process for the enzyme-catalyzed conversion or enantioselective conversion of substrates by reacting the substrates in the presence of the immobilized lipase according to the invention.
The immobilized lipase according to the invention is accordingly used as catalyst.
Enzyme-catalyzed conversions mean chemical reactions of substrates which the lipases are able to catalyze in the nonimmobilized, free state in solution. The following reactions may be mentioned as examples:
acylation or enantioselective acylation of alcohols, acylation or enantioselective acylation of amines, acylation or enantioselective acylation of amino esters such as, for example, esters of amino acids, hydrolysis or enantioselective hydrolysis of carboxylic esters, acylation or enantioselective acylation of cyanohydrins, hydrolysis or enantioselective hydrolysis of cyanohydrin esters, asymmetrization of meso diols or asymmetrization of meso diesters by hydrolysis.
Preferred processes are processes for
acylation or enantioselective acylation of alcohols, acylation or enantioselective acylation of amines, acylation or enantioselective acylation of amino esters such as, for example, esters of amino acids or a process for the hydrolysis or enantioselective hydrolysis of carboxylic esters.
The immobilized lipase particularly preferably used in these processes is one from Pseudomonas burkholderia (former name: Burkholderia plantarii) or Pseudomonas aeruginosa, which has been prepared by the preparation process according to the invention described above.
The process for the enzyme-catalyzed conversion or enantioselective conversion of substrates comprises reacting the substrates in the presence of the immobilized lipase.
It is preferred for further reagents to be added if the reaction type requires this. Thus, for example, an acylation requires addition of an acylating agent, whereas, for example, hydrolysis requires no addition of other reagents.
A substrate means a chemical compound which can be reacted, i.e. chemically altered, with enzyme catalysis by lipases. In enantioselective conversions, mixtures of stereoisomers of which only one is reacted are likewise substrates.
Examples of substrates which may be mentioned are alcohols, amines, amino esters, amides, carboxylic esters, thioesters, thiols, cyanohydrins, cyanohydrin esters and meso diols and mixtures of stereoisomers thereof. Preferred substrates are alcohols, amines, amino esters and carboxylic esters, and racemic alcohols, amines, amino esters and carboxylic esters.
The process is preferably carried out in solution, with or without solvent in the case of liquid substrates. Examples of solvents which can be used are water, organic solvents or else aqueous/organic two-phase mixtures.
The organic solvents preferably used are dioxane, THF, diethyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether (MTBE), toluene or heptane. The aqueous/organic two-phase mixture preferably employed is a water/MTBE mixture in any suitable ratio.
When the process is carried out in solution, the substrate concentration is not critical but is preferably between 0.5% by weight and 50% by weight based on the solution, particularly preferably 20 to 30% by weight. The temperature for carrying out the process is likewise not critical but the upper limit is determined by the thermal stability of the lipase in the polymer.
The process is preferably carried out at from 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 15xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C.
The process can be carried out continuously or batchwise. To carry out the process continuously, for example, a liquid mobile phase is passed in a manner known per se through a bed of immobilized lipase in a reactor. The mobile phase can be either a solution of substrate (and reagents) or the liquid substrates (and reagents) without solvent. The flow rate is not critical and depends on technical aspects of the process, such as the height, diameter and particle size of the bed, and on the design of the reactor.
The reactors preferably used for the continuous process are the reactors customary for continuous heterogeneously catalyzed processes (liquid/solid reactions) (J. Hagen, Chemische Reaktionstechnik, VCH, Weinheim 1992, pp. 165-169). Examples which may be mentioned are fluidized bed reactors and fixed bed reactors, such as tubular reactor, column reactor, full space reactor, quench tube reactor, tube bundle reactor and flat bed contact reactor.
When the process is carried out batchwise, the immobilized lipases are suspended in a manner known per se in a solution of substrate (and reagents) or in liquid substrates (and reagents), with or without solvent, in a reactor, and the suspension is mixed. The reactors preferably used for the batchwise process are the reactors customary for batchwise heterogeneously catalyzed processes (liquid/solid reactions) with shaking, mixing or stirring device. Examples which may be mentioned are a stirred vessel and designs generated therefrom, and reaction vessels with shaking device.
After the reaction is complete (thermodynamic equilibrium reached), the immobilized lipase is isolated, for example by decantation, centrifugation or filtration and washing, and used in further reactions.
In a preferred embodiment of the process, substrates which contain functional groups which can be acylated, such as, for example, hydroxyl or amino groups, such as alcohols, amines or amino esters, are acylated or enantioselectively acylated in the presence of the immobilized lipase as catalyst and of an acylating agent.
This enzyme-catalyzed conversion is preferably carried out in an organic solvent such as, for example, dioxane, THF, diethyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether (MTBE), toluene or heptane.
A particularly preferred process is one for the acylation or enantioselective acylation of alcohols, amines or amino esters or racemic alcohols, amines or amino esters in the presence of an acylating agent and of an immobilized lipase from Pseudomonas burkholderia or Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 
There is virtually no restriction on the alcohols, amines and amino esters. Thus, it is possible to use monohydric and polyhydric alcohols such as, for example,
1-phenylethanol, 2-chloro-1-phenylethanol, 2-chloro-1-(m-chlorophenyl)ethanol, pent-3-yn-2-ol, 1-butyn-3-ol, 2-hydroxy-4-phenylbutyric esters, a-methyl-(1,3)-benzodioxole-5-ethanol, 1-(1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)-2-propanol, trans-2-methoxycyclohexanol or 2-methoxy-2-phenylethanol or mixtures of stereoisomers thereof,
monofunctional and polyfunctional amines or their stereoisomeric mixtures or xcex1,xcex2 or xcex3-amino esters such as, for example, the optionally halogen-substituted C1-C4-alkyl, alkylaryl, aryl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl esters of the natural amino acids or mixtures of stereoisomers thereof.
Acylating agents mean organic compounds able to act as acyl donors in the presence of lipases in solution. Examples which may be mentioned are:
aliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic carboxylic acids optionally substituted by halogen such as Cl, Br, I, F (acylation), such as C1-C6-alkanecarboxylic acids, for example formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid or
such as araliphatic or aromatic carboxylic acids, for example benzoic acid, 3-phenylpropionic acid or the corresponding carboxylic esters (transesterification) such as, for example,
3-phenylpropionic esters or alkyl acetates such as, for example, ethyl acetate.
Carboxylic esters preferred-as acylating agents are vinyl esters of the formula I 
in which
R1 is hydrogen or a C1-C4-alkyl, preferably methyl, group and
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C18-alkyl which is optionally halogen-substituted, phenyl or (C1-C3)-alkoxy-(C1-C4)-alkyl,
such as vinyl formate, vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate, vinyl butyrate or vinyl laurate.
Further acylating agents are aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic carboxylic anhydrides and mixed carboxylic anhydrides (acylation) such as acetic anhydride, succinic anhydride, butyric anhydride, 2-ethylhexanoic anhydride or methylsuccinic anhydride. When succinic anhydride or other anhydrides of low solubility are used as acylating agents it is possible particularly advantageously to admix propylene carbonate in order to dissolve the succinic anhydride. This is particularly important in relation to a continuous process.
In another preferred embodiment of the process, carboxylic esters are hydrolyzed or enantioselectively hydrolyzed in the presence of the immobilized lipase.
In this case there is no need to add any other reagents, although the presence of water is necessary. The hydrolysis of carboxylic esters is preferably carried out by adding water with use of a preferably two-phase system such as, for example, water/MTBE in the presence of the immobilized lipase.
A particularly preferred process for the hydrolysis or enantioselective hydrolysis of carboxylic esters takes place in the presence of an immobilized lipase according to the invention from Pseudomonas burkholderia or Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 
There is virtually no restriction on the carboxylic esters. Thus, for example, it is possible to use compounds of the formula II or mixtures of stereoisomers thereof 
where
R3, R4 and R5 are, independently of one another, hydrogen,
halogen such as, for example, F, Cl, Br or I,
a branched or unbranched, optionally substituted
C1-C8-alkyl radical, such as, for example, optionally substituted methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, heptyl or octyl,
C2-C6-alkenyl radical such as, for example, optionally substituted 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-pentenyl, 4-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-4-entenyl, 4-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-2-butenyl, 2-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propenyl or 1-ethyl-2-methyl-2-propenyl,
C3-C6-alkynyl radical such as, for example, optionally substituted 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-butynyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, 1-ethyl-2-propynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 5-hexynyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 1-methyl-4-pentynyl, 2-methyl-3-pentynyl, 2-methyl-4-pentynyl, 3-methyl-4-pentynyl, 4-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 1-ethyl-3-butynyl, 2-ethyl-3-butynyl or 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propynyl
or C3-C8-cycloalkyl radical such as, for example, optionally substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl,
an optionally substituted
aryl radical such as, for example, optionally substituted phenyl, 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl,
arylalkyl radical such as, for example, optionally substituted benzyl,
hetaryl radical, such as, for example, optionally substituted 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 5-pyrimidyl, 6-pyrimidyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 5-imidazolyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 5-pyridazinyl or 6-pyridazinyl, preferably 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl or 5-thiazolyl,
or heterocycloalkyl or -alkenyl radical.
Suitable single or triple substituents of the C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, hetaryl, heterocycloalkyl or -alkenyl radicals are, for example, halogen, nitro, amino, hydroxyl or cyano groups, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, hetaryl, aryl radicals or the xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Cl-C4-alkyl radical.
Examples of preferred carboxylic esters are
1-butyn-3-yl acetate, 1-butyn-3-yl butyrate, 1-phenylethyl acetate or 2-acetoxy-4-phenylbutyric esters.
The process for the enantioselective enzyme-catalyzed conversion of substrates using the immobilized lipases according to the invention can be used for removing stereoisomers and, in particular, for removing enantiomers or diastereomers from a mixture of stereoisomers of the substrate. It is particularly preferably used for removing enantiomers or diastereomers from racemic substrates and thus for preparing optically active compounds from the respective racemic mixtures.
The enantioselective substrate specificity of the immobilized lipase means, for example, that only one enantiomer of the racemic substrate is converted, and the other enantiomer does not react. The resulting products can be easily separated in a manner known per se by chemical, physical and mechanical separation methods. Examples which may be mentioned are crystallization, precipitation, extraction in two-phase solvent systems, chromatographic separation methods such as HPLC, GC or column chromatography on silica gel or thermal separation methods such as distillation.
Accordingly, the present invention further relates to a process for preparing optically active compounds, which comprises mixtures of stereoisomers or racemates of substrates which can be reacted with enzyme catalysis by lipases being reacted enantioselectively in the presence of the immobilized lipase according to the invention, and then the mixtures being fractionated.
The process according to the invention can be used preferably to prepare the optically active compounds which can as mixtures of stereoisomers be reacted as substrates of lipases, or of whose mixture of stereoisomers at least one stereoisomer can be reacted as substrate of lipases.
A process for the enantioselective acylation of alcohols, amines or amino esters is preferably used for resolving racemic alcohols, amines or amino esters and thus for preparing optically active alcohols, amines or amino esters.
A process for the enantioselective hydrolysis or hydrolysis of carboxylic esters is preferably used for resolving racemic carboxylic esters and thus for preparing optically active carboxylic esters.